Welcome to Anime Academy
by AnimeAngel10101
Summary: Three normal girls are taken to a new school in a new city... Full of anime characters! Includes DNAngel, InuYasha, D.Gray-Man, Fruits Basket and a few others. Rated T for language and some violence later. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Before and Arrival

Hello! This is my first anime x-over, so it may not be very good. Not much anime in this chapter but it will arrive next chapter - this is a prologue type thing.

Animes will be: DNAngel, D GrayMan, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, InuYasha, Chrome Shelled Regios and Black Blood Brothers. Also anymore I am asked to include (I will accept any requests if the anime/manga is mentioned on my profile)

Will contain: Action, comedy, romance, language

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em> Kanashii hodo hikaridashita<em>

_Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare…_

Me, my sister and best friend all sang along to the intro of DNAngel, having watched so many times as to know it off by heart. As the opening credits played, we restarted a conversation which we had had several times before.

"Wouldn't it be great if anime characters were real?" Ruth said enthusiastically. She is my sister. She's 15, blonde, shout-y and annoying in general, but she can be pretty cool. Sometimes.

Jo nodded, equally enthusiastic. She's my best mate, one of Ruth's too. She's 15 too, with brown hair and anger management issues. We were at her house for an epic anime weekend.

I'm Megan, by the way, though I prefer Megzz. I'm 16, have red hair which everyone calls ginger (IT'S NOT!) and eyes which, funnily enough, actually_ are_ ginger. Weird, hmm? (I'm also very clever and a nerd in many ways, not least anime/manga!)

"Jo, you are aware that it's 2:30 in the morning, yeah? Sleeping would be an idea." I pointed out. Reluctantly, she agreed (I love logic) and switched off her computer. As she turned her lamp off, I sighed, thinking about what a bloody awful week I'd been having and how Ruth was right. It would be great if anime characters were real.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… I hate waking up." I grumbled, rolling over and stretching before opening my eyes. When I did, I was somewhat confused, to say the least. You see, Jo's room – where we had been sleeping – had bright purple walls, but the room we were in now had white. Also, I was now sleeping on a bed, where before I was in a sleeping bag on the floor. Looking around, I saw that the room was devoid of furniture except the beds on which I was sitting and the others still lay.<p>

"Hey! Jo, Ruth, wake up!" I said loud enough to stir them from their sleep.

"PANCAKES!" Ruth shouted as she jolted awake. Jo was more normal, just sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Ruth, having been blinded as she woke up, blinked confusedly in the light.

"Megan… You're seeing this too, right..?" Ruth asked slowly. Jo's jaw dropped as she took in our surroundings, shouting "Oh God, it's finally happened, we've finally been carted off to the loony bin!" before looking down at her clothes. "Hey, what are we wearing?" I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing an emerald green sleeveless tunic and black trousers. A pair of black high-heel knee boots sat at the side of my bed. Ruth and Jo were wearing the same outfit as me, except Ruth's tunic was bright red, Jo's a velvety black.

"Hey, Megzz, what should we do?" Jo asked, sounding worried. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, grabbed the boots and pulled them on (weirdly, they fit perfectly) before replying. "I think that we should find out what the hell we're doing here." I stood and walked towards the door in the far wall. Two sets of clicking heels behind me said that Ruth and Jo had joined me.

I was about to touch the door handle when it was flung open by a tiny blonde woman, making both her and the three of us jump. She recovered faster than we did and laughed.

"Good, you're already awake. Please follow me." She turned and started to leave. We followed automatically.

She showed us to a room with three doors and directed us to each go into a separate room and wait. I did so nervously and, having entered my room which was again completely white, sat down in a horribly uncomfortable plastic chair. As I sat down, a man's voice blared down from speakers in the ceiling, scaring half to death.

"State your name."

"Bloody hell, you scared the shit out of me! My name's Megan, why?" I looked around, trying to find the speakers.

"State your age." Feeling suspicious, I answered.

"16… why? What's with the questions?"

"Date of birth." The questions continued for about forty minutes, until I had, in effect, told this guy my full autobiography. When he finally ran out of questions, he decided to give me some instructions.

"Please make your way to the exit on the other side of the room in whatever way you see fit." While he spoke, the back wall slid open to reveal a huge bloody hole with a few tiny platforms every 5m or so to use as stepping stones to get across. In my disbelief, I raised my eyebrows so high; they probably disappeared into my hair. I couldn't see a bottom to the thing, just darkness.

"This is a joke, yeah? I can't get across that!" Mr Helpful just repeated his instructions. "Oh bloody hell." I ran back to the door through which I had entered, only to find it locked. No amount of shouting or kicking would open it.

Looking back at the pit – my only means of exit – I took a deep breath, thinking to myself _'Oh, life. You were great while you lasted,'_ before taking a running jump to leap onto the first platform.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this one, sir?<p>

"Megan, is it? She's strong, she's clever and she's a quick learner. I like her. She's… promising. A possible wing spirit."

"Yes, sir. What of the other two?"

"The one who called herself 'Jo' is more your area of expertise, Mustang, as an alchemist yourself. She has potential?"

"She does, sir. A lot of potential. And Ruth?"

"Yes… she has the look of an Accommodator, plus she chose that Innocence for her weapon. We shall have to see if she has synchronized with it. It's not helpful however that she answered every question she was asked after that of her name and age with the word 'crumpet'."

"Indeed, General Cross, sir."

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm not dead.' <em>I thought. I was lying on my back on the other side of the hole, breathing heavily, still staggered as to how I'd gotten across. Somehow, my feet hadn't missed a single stepping stone and I hadn't overbalanced. I hadn't even stopped, just kept leaping between the platforms. That I, the clumsiest person in Britain, had done that was almost beyond belief. However, I wasn't dead, so that was proof enough for me.

Shaking, I clambered to my feet and made my way to a doorway cut into the wall. The only light came from a few torches on the walls, so I couldn't see much, but through the doorway was a room which had been divided into six by walls, the tops of which I could walk across if careful, with a door guarded by a bloke with a sword (!).

Quickly moving back so that he didn't see me, I looked around the dark room for anything to use as a weapon. By the wall, a weapons rack stood holding swords, knives, guns, even a chainsaw for some reason, but I selected a wooden rod tipped at each end with metal.

Armed with my new stick, I went back to the door and ran across the top of the wall (again managing not to fall off – what was happening to me?) to stand over the bloke with the sword. I waited until he turned around before dropping to the floor, landing in a crouch. He started to turn but, acting instinctively, I swung the stick before he could do anything else, catching him in the jaw and cracking his head against the wall.

At the horrible cracking sound, I dropped my rod (I couldn't call it a stick now: I'd hit someone with it!) and checked the man's neck for a pulse, terrified that I'd killed him by accident. Upon finding one, I slumped with relief. I also slipped the key to the door from his pocket, then retrieved my rod.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open to see Ruth, Jo and two other people, a man and a woman, sitting at a table. Being my usual smart-arse self, I immediately got pissed and started speaking.

"Sorry I'm late, had to jump across a chasm …" My sarcastic comments tailed off as the man and woman turned around.

"Don't worry. Please, join us." Sitting at the table were Lenalee and Komui Lee. D GrayMan characters.

"I apologise for the way in which you were brought here." OK, so, me, Jo and Ruth were sitting, chatting with _Komui Lee_, a D GrayMan character and acting like this was perfectly normal. Well, we were only gawking slightly. Komui continued his slightly one-sided conversation. "You are probably wondering why you're here." We all nodded, dumbstruck. "Well, in the last year or so, anime characters such as me and Lenalee have been somehow 'brought to life'. So far we think it is because of a certain type of 'energy', which many would call magic, which latches onto the creative part of people's brains. The characters can come from anime or manga and always appear here, in this city."

"So you mean to say that anime characters are coming to life?" Jo asked. Komui shook his head.

"They were. No more have appeared for a month or so." Ruth held a hand up.

"Wait. Why are we here? We're not anime characters." Komui nodded.

"Yes, well, we think that, for some reason, the 'energy' has latched onto you more powerfully and will cause you to develop certain abilities, much like some anime characters, like the balance and agility displayed by you, Megan, the marksmanship and alchemical talent shown by you, Jo and the fighting prowess shown by you, Ruth." Komui stood up and turned to Lenalee. "Could you show then to their room?" She nodded and gestured for us to follow her.

As we left, I asked about something that had been nagging at my mind for a while.

"Umm… Lenalee, do our parents know where we are?" She nodded and smiled.

"Of course. You can contact them too."

After this, Ruth told me how she had fought about four people for her test, then Jo said how she had shot several targets then used alchemy to get through the door for hers.

About ten minutes later, Lenalee stopped in front of a room marked '64' opposite a window facing onto a huge park. The corridor was deserted, but the sky outside was dark, so maybe everyone was asleep. Lenalee smiled, handed me a key and told us to expect visitors in the morning. With that, she left, waving.

I unlocked the door, nervous of what to expect, and flipped the light switch to illuminate a huge apartment. Ruth and Jo immediately took off to investigate while I stood in the doorway. Closing the door, I heard them shouting.

"There's a flat-screen TV!"

"This place is huge!"

"We've got an X-Box! And a SmartBoard!"

"Bloody hell! Filled walk-in wardrobes!"

After they got this out of their system, we finally went to sleep. Well, I say sleep but I mostly just lay in bed, still amazed that we were in a city full of anime characters.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review!<p> 


	2. First Day  Part One

Hello, enjoy chapter two of Anime Academy!

Welcome to Anime Academy – Chapter 2

I sat rubbing my eyes blearily, wondering where I was, when I remembered the events from the previous day. Me, Jo and Ruth had been taken to live in a city academy full of anime characters. Not surprisingly, the thought sent me into a fit of fan-girl laughter.

Fan-girl moment over, I got out of my huge and comfy bed, got washed then made my way with some trepidation to the huge, walk-in wardrobe connected to my room. According to Jo, we each had one and they were all fully stocked, with everything we could want.

She wasn't kidding.

The wardrobe was a whole second room filled with clothes. Rails lined the walls and a huge dresser was set into the back. Seeing as I completely don't get fashion, I just chose the sort of clothes that I normally wear: black jeans tucked into combat boots, a black checked shirt open over a red vest top and a loosely tied gold tie to be different.

Leaving my room, I walked to the sitting room to find Ruth and Jo sat on the sofa, eating toast. Ruth was wearing an orange and black striped dress with black leggings and ballet pumps, Jo a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots and lots of silver jewellery, with her green Skull-Candy headphones around her neck. They had both clearly taken advantage of the wardrobe.

"Hey, Megzz! Want some toast?" Jo shouted over to me. I shook my head and sat in a chair near the sofa. "Oh, by the way, check out what arrived!" She gestured to the table and I saw all of our phones, pencil cases, Nintendo DS's, sketchpads and – Oh thank God – my Walkman. I immediately grabbed it and plugged my headphones into my ears. I hit play and Monster by The Automatic began blasting at top volume. Wincing, I turned it down so my eardrums didn't explode.

As it was getting to the chorus, someone knocked at the door. Wondering who it could be, I answered at the insistence of Ruth (it could have been anyone after all), taking one of my headphones out. The chorus of the song began as I saw our visitors.

_What's that coming over the hill, is it a monster… _Apparently, no. It was Yuu Kanda. With him, however, was Riza Hawkeye (a lot less monstrous) who was carrying three of what looked like I-pads. She smiled before introducing herself.

"Good morning Megan. I'm Riza, and this is Kanda. May we come in? We have some things to tell you." My eyes wide, I nodded and stepped back to allow them in, then led them to the sitting room. Ruth and Jo both asked who it was as we entered, but didn't turn around.

"Umm, this is Riza and this is Kanda." I said as I showed our (unexpected!) guests in. They turned around at that. Jo looked stunned but Ruth was openly gaping at Kanda. Luckily, he wasn't paying attention (too busy staring grumpily into space) so as I and our guests sat down, I hit Ruth on the back of her head. This stopped her gaping, but not her staring. Riza, having waited patiently for us to finish, cleared her throat.

"Okay, girls, now you're here, you'll be attending class at the academy. These," She held up her I-pads. "Are your schedules. They also have internet and Wi-Fi." She handed out our I-pads before continuing. "As for today, Ruth and Jo, you will be coming with me and Kanda for a tour and induction. Since you are under sixteen, we will be assigned to you as tutors. I am your tutor, Jo, and Kanda is yours, Ruth." At this, Jo looked excited and Ruth positively ecstatic at having tutors, but I had noticed that Riza had said nothing about me.

"What about me?" I asked nervously. Riza smiled encouragingly.

"You'll be going straight to your classes; you are a senior student as you're sixteen. Classes start in about half an hour." Riza stood and Kanda, Jo and Ruth followed suit. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She smiled kindly and left, beckoning for the others to follow. As they left, Ruth both gave me a thumbs-up and Jo winked. I smirked at them and waved.

I sat for a moment, looking up my schedule for the day. First lesson was Science in a completely different wing of the building. I gathered up my things and shoved them into a rucksack I found in the wardrobe. Whilst there, I grabbed a black top hat with a red ribbon tied around the base from a shelf and set it on my head. Delighted that I had finally got a top hat (I really do want a top hat), I left for my first class.

* * *

><p>I arrived in front of my classroom door about twenty-five minutes later. I had been right to leave early. I looked through the window but thankfully I couldn't see a teacher, so I wasn't too late. Suddenly nervous, I took a deep breath and knocked. A moment later, the door was opened by Lenalee, a fact for which I was grateful as it meant there was one person whom I recognised. She smiled and beckoned for me to enter.<p>

"Oh, hi, you're Megan, right? Come in." I followed her into the strangest class I had ever seen. Sitting at the front reading was Yuki Sohma and next to him was Kagome Higurashi. Krad was sitting drawing in the back-left corner and in the other corner was Dark Mousy, who was asleep with his feet up on the desk. I somehow managed to control my expression, keeping it normal(ish), rather than freaking out. "Hey everyone, this is Megan." Yuki and Kagome smiled and Krad nodded. Dark, however, remained asleep.

"Hey, Dark! Wake up!" Kagome yelled at him. He didn't. Lenalee sighed and went to poke him so he would wake up and I followed, wanting to say hello (Dark is my favourite anime/manga character!). Before Lenalee could do anything, Krad flicked his pencil, causing Dark's desk to jerk forwards about a foot. As a result, Dark's chair fell over backwards (that woke him up) and he whacked his head against the wall behind him.

"OW! KRAD, YOU BASTARD!" Dark yelled. Lenalee immediately turned to Krad and started telling him off (this had no effect whatsoever). Dark sat up, rubbing the back of his head. I offered my hand to help him up and he took it, hauling himself to his feet. "Thanks." He brushed off the back of his jeans and straightened his shirt, wincing at his head injury (*laugh* men and their injuries).

"You okay?" I asked, glad that my voice didn't sound nervous. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up and realised that he had never met me before. "Oh, hey. You're new." He grinned cockily and winked. I blushed slightly. Lenalee, having finished ranting at Krad (a meaningless effort), turned to Dark.

"This is Megan, the new girl I told you about before you went to sleep." She said disapprovingly.

"Oh, the one who liked anime and stuff?" Lenalee nodded and I went to sit behind Yuki, who turned to talk to me.

"I take it you know our names, then?" He asked in a friendly tone. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, never thought I'd meet you though." I laughed, and Yuki, Lenalee and Kagome laughed too. "Umm… Aren't we supposed to have a teacher?" I asked tentatively. Lenalee sighed and nodded.

"Mm. Komui. So first lesson is basically a free period."

"Oh, okay." I replied. I unzipped my bag, glad that I had thought to bring my sketchpad. I pulled out my pencil case and my Walkman and plugged in my earphones. Humming to Horseshoes and Hand-grenades (by Green Day), I flipped my pad open to the drawing on which I was working. It showed an angel in black and red robes kneeling side on, black wings folded at her back. There were feathers all over the page, and her wings and robes were stained with blood (really happy, hmm?).

After a few minutes, I felt one of my earphones be pulled out, making me jump (I completely zone out when drawing). Dark sat next to me, putting the earphone he had stolen in his ear. Irritated at being made jump, I returned to my drawing. The chorus of my favourite song was playing, and I automatically started singing it quietly to myself.

_Even if I say,_

_It'll be alright,_

_Still I here you say, _

_You want to end your life._

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive,_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

'_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"What song is this?" Dark asked. I flicked the hold switch on my Walkman and showed him the title – Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. "Oh. It's really depressing." I smirked.

"Yeah. Everyone says that." I replied sarcastically. He smirked back, and then smoothly slid my sketchpad from my hands and proceeded to flick through it. He raised his eyebrows slightly as he flicked.

"You're pretty good!" He said incredulously. Offended at his surprised tone, I yanked my sketchpad out of his grip and took back my earphone. "Hey, really! You're even better than Blondie over there." He gestured over his shoulder towards Krad. I blushed furiously, realizing he actually meant what he said (I don't take compliments well). I turned back to my drawing and was embarrassed to see Yuki, Kagome and Lenalee all get up to look at my drawing and then start saying how good it was (this didn't help my blush).

I felt someone lean on the back of my chair. I flinched forwards as I realized it was Krad looking at my sketchpad. I'll admit that he did somewhat unnerve me, what with his psychopathic tendencies, but I didn't let my face give me away.

As he studied my drawing, I noticed that he was holding his own sketchpad. Being very nosy, I tried to look at it but Krad was holding it facing away, so I couldn't see it. Disgruntled, I went to turn away but Krad flipped it round so I could see. His expression didn't change but Dark, who had scooted away when Krad arrived, snorted and Kagome grinned at me. Smirking myself, I examined the pen and ink landscape on which Krad had been working; it was much better than anything I could do (I suck at landscapes).

"Surprisingly, you aren't wrong, Mousy. It is better than I could do." Krad said in his strangely-accented voice, quietly enough that I don't think that Dark actually heard him, then left to return to his seat. I must have looked quite stunned because Dark, having scooted back over, asked what the matter was.

"Seriously, what did he say? If he insulted you, don't worry. He insults everyone." I shook my head, saying I was fine and that he didn't say anything. Dark looked sceptical but didn't press the matter. He then proceeded to steal my earphone again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


	3. First Day Part Two

Hey everyone, sorry I'm taking so long to upload, I keep doing other stuff. Enjoy chapter 3!

Welcome to Anime Academy – Chapter 3

* * *

><p>After an hour of Dark constantly asking what I was listening to, Komui finally arrived to teach our first lesson (well, second lesson really). I pulled my headphones out and stuffed them in my pocket. He immediately settled down to work as though nothing was wrong, as did everyone else in the class. I was a little confused as I had no idea what we were doing or even the subject. When Komui finally looked over the class, he noticed me staring blankly at the front of the classroom.<p>

"Ah Megan, good to see you, I hope you are settling in and that you've made introductions?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, nervous all over again. "Lovely, now I don't have to." He laughed and I smiled sheepishly. He turned to the big whiteboard behind him and began writing the word 'chemical reactions' across the middle. This, I gathered, was the subject.

"Hey, Komui, how come we aren't in the lab today?" Kagome asked. Komui stopped writing and looked guilty. "Oh…" Kagome seemed to realize what this meant, as did everyone else, but I was more than a little confused. Dark noticed this and leaned over.

"He blew up the lab again." He told me. I nodded – that I could believe. However, I may have blushed because of Dark whispering in my ear (I am a fan-girl, after all!) as Lenalee turned and gave me a knowing look. Komui, having finished writing on the board, turned to face our tiny class.

"Now, on to the lesson…"

* * *

><p>I shan't bore you with the ins and outs of the lesson, but suffice to say it was pretty complicated, although not for me (ask anyone, I'm a right nerd).<p>

Dark, even before the lesson was over, told me that he was going to hang around with me at break, but I didn't mind, even if it was a bit presumptuous to assume I would agree, and after the bell went, Lenalee came over to me.

"Do you want me to show you where the cafeteria is?" I nodded gratefully. Kagome waved to us before leaving with Yuki and Lenalee and I were about to leave with Dark when we heard Komui behind us.

"If I could talk to you for a moment, Dark." Dark froze by the door. He then slumped, mouthing 'help me!' to me and Lenalee. Lenalee smiled sweetly before closing the door and dragging me down the corridor.

"What was that about?" I asked. Dark hadn't done anything to warrant being held back as far as I was aware. Lenalee grinned and shook her head.

"Komui must have been told about that thing earlier with Krad, you know, when he knocked Dark's chair over? Besides, he holds back Dark and Krad after every lesson, so it's no big deal." She shook her head again. "I don't know why but those two really annoy each other. Anyway, he'll be out soon and will meet us in the hall. Oh, your sister and friend should be there too. I hope Kanda hasn't killed them." I frowned, thinking how annoying Ruth could be.

"It's a distinct possibility." I said darkly. Lenalee laughed and gestured in front of her.

"This is the cafeteria." She announced. My jaw dropped; the thing was bloody massive. Several tables were scattered around the room and there were a load of vending machines as well as a kitchen. A few people were queuing and more were sitting down and talking and eating. I thought I recognised a few people but was distracted as I heard Jo yelling across the room (like she does). She and Ruth were sitting at a table at the back of the hall.

With Lenalee following after me, I walked over to them and sat down. Lenalee did the same. Ruth immediately started staring at her, so I kicked her under the table. She then glared at me.

"Oh my fricking God, this place is so cool!" Jo shouted at me excitedly. "There's everything here! Plus, the lessons look really fun!" She continued in the same way for a while until I snapped my fingers in her face.

"Jo, shut up." She did so, clearly still hyper but she let me talk. "Right, Lenalee, this is Jo," I pointed at my mental friend. "And my sister, Ruth." I pointed at Ruth, who grinned. Lenalee smiled and greeted my crazy friend and relative.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee," Ruth was again staring at her (not that she's weird or anything…) "I'm in Megan's class." This reminded them that I had been in lessons during their tour.

"Oh, yeah, how was it?" They asked at the same time.

"Well, Komui was the teacher, so he was late. Krad nearly knocked Dark out so Lenalee had a go at Krad. Dark kept nicking my headphones after that, and Kagome Higurashi and Yuki Sohma were also in my class. Oh, and Komui had blown up a science lab so we were in a classroom." By the end of this, both Ruth and Jo were staring at me with wide eyes and Lenalee had to keep from laughing.

"Yo. I heard my name, what are you talking about?" Dark said behind me, making me jump. I turned around to see him leaning on my chair behind me. Jo squeaked as she saw him but tried to cover it up as a coughing fit. "Hey, is she okay?" he asked slightly uneasily. I nodded.

"She's fine." Her coughing fit had turned real, apparently, as she hadn't stopped. "Oi, die quietly!" She recovered and mock-glared at me.

"I apologize for choking." She said sarcastically. I snorted and looked back at Dark.

"You can sit down if you want. What did Komui want?" He smirked and sat next to me.

"Someone saw Krad knocking my chair over and I got the usual lecture about how 'we are meant to be grown up' and to 'stop acting like little kids'."

"Oh yeah, I was just saying how Krad nearly knocked you out." Dark looked indignant at this.

"I wasn't nearly knocked out! I'm not that pathetic!" He folded his arms and sat back, looking annoyed. Ruth sniggered and Lenalee, Jo and I all tried to hide our smiles. Pissed off, Dark glared at us. "What the hell are you lot laughing at?" Of course, this just made us laugh out loud.

"No need to be so defensive, or are you compensating for something?" Ruth asked, still laughing. Dark's demeanour changed immediately from pissed to cocky.

"Oh please, do you really think I need to?" He rolled his eyes at Ruth, who sniggered again. I sighed at her idiocy and changed the subject.

"So, how was your tour?" I asked Jo. Her eyes lit up and she started talking really fast, apparently forgetting to breathe.

"Oh my god it was so cool this place is amazing they've got a training hall and proper science labs and a swimming pool how cool it is that we get to go to school here I can't wait to start our lessons next period I have to see who's in our class!" She finally stopped, remembering her need for oxygen. I face-palmed, so used to her I had forgotten how utterly mental she is, having seen both Dark and Lenalee staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"So it was good then?" I asked sarcastically. Jo nodded so hard I thought she was going to give herself whiplash and Ruth chipped in, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, this place looks amazing!" Suddenly, my stomach rumbled really loudly, causing Ruth and Jo to have hysterics (they're very mature). I stood up, leaving my rucksack on my chair, and left to get some food from the canteen. According to Lenalee, we didn't have to pay for food and I was hoping very much that she was right because I didn't have any money.

As I stood waiting in the queue, I felt something be removed from my head. One hand on my head, I whipped around to see Dark standing behind me, arms folded and grinning widely, my top hat on his head. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Give it back!" He shook his head, still grinning, jumping backwards when I lunged for my hat.

"Why do you wear a top hat? Not the most obvious choice for a girl." Dark asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Top hats are cool and I don't care whether it's an 'obvious choice for a girl', give it back!" I said loudly, stalking over to where he stood with his infuriating grin on his face. He tried to sidestep, but somehow I was faster than him and I plucked my hat off his head and placed it on my own. Dark turned around, eyes wide.

"How'd you do that so fast?" He asked incredulously. I shrugged, surprised myself but not wanting to admit it. I just winked and smiled at Dark.

"Maybe you're losing your edge." I said teasingly. He snorted, rolling his eyes, but he still followed me to the canteen. I grabbed a sandwich and looked around. There didn't appear to be any tills, so I assumed that Lenalee had been right when she told me that I didn't have to pay. I decided to check with Dark anyway. "Umm, do I have to pay for this?" Dark shook his head.

"Nah, it's free, in the academy anyway. You have to pay for the stuff in the city, though." I nodded, pleased. "I don't suppose you've seen the city at all?" He asked. I shook my head cautiously, guessing what was coming. "Well, do you want me to show you around tomorrow morning? We don't have any lessons then." I stopped and looked at Dark. He was leaning back with his arms folded and was grinning cockily again.

"What, you mean like a date?" I asked drily. He winked at me.

"Sure, I guess. If you want." I raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"Even though you met me this morning?" He nodded, amused. I blinked slowly, tilting my head as I turned around and resumed walking.

"You sure? You may get more weird than you bargained for."

"That's good. Weird is interesting." He caught up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I pushed him off twice but he just put his arm back on again, so I sighed and let him continue to hug me. He laughed under his breath and squeezed my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes at the 'ooh la la's coming from Ruth and Jo and caught Lenalee's eye. She smiled at me knowingly. I sat down next to her and started eating my sandwich, albeit in a very disgruntled manner.

"So, what do you two have next?" Lenalee asked Ruth and Jo. They shrugged and Ruth took out her I-pad.

"Uhh, Literature, apparently." She replied Lenalee nodded.

"Cool. We've got History, I think, so we should probably get going, if you're ready, Megan?" I nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you two later." I said to Jo and Ruth. They grinned identical evil grins as Dark linked arms with me. I knew then that those two would grill me for every detail of what happened with Dark. And they've been known to use torture to get what they want.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review (or I will find you. Mwhahahaha)<p> 


End file.
